Bearings are used in a plethora of applications in which relative rotation is desired between two coaxial components. Bearings such as roller bearings may include an inner ring with a raceway, an outer ring with a raceway, and a plurality of rolling elements (e.g., balls) between resting in the raceways. In some applications, the bearings are sealed such that no fluid, debris, etc. is able to enter the raceways and impair the operability of the bearing. In other applications, the bearings are not sealed to allow fluid (e.g., lubricant) to pass through the bearing during operation. Both sealed and non-sealed bearings alike can be used in applications in which electrical current is present. Certain amounts of electrical current, if not properly grounded or diverted, can impair the operability of the bearing or cause damage.